Divisional Roller Derby Championship
by suckmyyankeeballs
Summary: Ripper Street AU - Roller Derby. Instead of a wrestling championship between the metropolitan police divisions how about a roller derby one? All of our favorite men but on wheels and hitting the living daylights out of each other! [Don't take this seriously, written for shits and giggles as you will see ]


"Come on lads- go get y'some!" Artherton's voice rang out over the noise of the whistle calling for the start of a new jam as the skaters headed for the track. Glancing over at the chalkboard on the wall he noted the scores so far. 128-37. It wasn't looking good. K-Division had some nippy little jammers this time around, and if the lads didn't wall up it would be a complete disaster.

"Where did Sergeant Drake disappear to?" The voice inquired at Artherton's side. It was inspector Reid. He was somewhat flushed in the face, no doubt from the nonstop orders he'd barked to the lads on the track during the previous jams.

Reid's presence at the game was initially for appearances sake and to boost the team's morale, but as it would turn out he had taken the time to read up on the rules of the game and had taken up the position of bench manager along with the bearded sergeant. Though the inspector had shown little interest in the sport itself previously he hated to lose to the likes of inspector Shine and with the biased refs working the match, team H-Division were at a disadvantage before the game even began.

"In the penalty box, sir." The five second mark was called as the players held their positions and moments after the whistle blew for the last jam of the first half.

"_What? Again?!_" Reid whipped his head round to see Bennet sat alone on one of the many chairs in the sin bin. The young constables that made up their team were already showing signs of weariness but their Captain showed no such weakness. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and down the curvature of his biceps, the number written on his arm already fading. Reid noted however that no tiredness marked Drake's face at all, he appeared calm and focused on the pack.

Reassured temporarily by the man's composure he held in his anger as he questioned Artherton over the cause for Drake's penalty.

"I do believe it was another back block, sir. Not entirely Drake's fault though _-again._"

The pair sighed as they focused back on the current jam. A stocky well-built blocker from the other team had positioned himself squarely in front of H Division's jammer, a young lad named Felix who was struggling to get past. "Help your jammer!" Reid yelled out but it was a waste of breath, the team's blockers were being held back by K-Division's wall prompting Felix to try to take out the one blocking him with a hit. He was going in for the shoulder but the blocker turned slightly taking the impact in his back which sent him flying face first to the floor. Felix began to sprint past but the whistle blew.

"White - 5-6 - back block major!"

Groans sounded from H-Division's bench as Reid grit his teeth, his eyes on Felix as he left the track to the sin bin alongside Drake. "'e bloody did tha' on purpose!" Called a spectator in the crowd. _Well you're not wrong there._ K-Division were playing dirty.

"Another power jam is it, Sergeant?"

Artherton just turned to Reid, giving a disheartened look, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He'd hoped to show a better game than this to the inspector, the lads had trained hard for it and were emboldened when they saw Reid arrive to support them. Illegitimate calls from the referees and shady moves from the other team had taken the young constables by surprise. They hadn't been trained for _this._

K-Division's jammer, a small man named Gerry, came around the apex to take his first set of points only to be startled as cheers thundered through the crowd at the sight of Drake returning to the track, his time in the penalty box from the previous jam spent.

"WHITES WALL UP!" He roared as he gained on the jammer, the lads positioning themselves across the track in a spread out line. With there only being three blockers instead of four the gaps were plentiful for little Gerry who would only needed to juke around H-Division's line to get through.

"GET LOW! STAY TIGHT!" Drake rounded the apex and neared the lads as they struggled to keep Gerry back, K-Division's blockers had backed up into them trying to assist their jammer. Not wasting another second Drake swooped Gerry, sending him wheeling off into the center of the track, knocking a ref clean off his wheels. The other referees looked none too impressed but it was a legal move, what could they do?

"BRING IT BACK REFORM THE LINE!" With Felix still in the box all H-Division's blockers could do was hold back the other jammer. The lads rejoined Drake at the back as little Gerry made his way slowly back on the track. He'd definitely been shook up by Drake's hit, his eyes flickered to his team mates and he waved a hand signal at them.

Drake knew immediately what the hand signal was for. Dropping his head his voice was low as he spoke, his speech impeded by the gumshield in his mouth. "Tha' little shit's gettin' tired 'e's gonna want an assist. Jimmy, Nige' - you boys stay good 'an strong and you don't let 'im past. Billy- I want y'to go clockwise on 'im yer good at tha'. Y'keep reformin' and keep 'im back, bridge if y'have to."

The crowd had resounded with applause when Drake took out Gerry, it was safe to say there were more H-Division supporters in the crowd that night and Artherton and Reid had cheered with them, grins spread across their faces as they waited to see what the sergeant would do next.

The next few moments were almost a blur, from out of nowhere Gerry- though he appeared exhausted summoned a burst of energy as he tore into H-Division's wall. Billy transitioned backwards, his palms flat against Jimmy and Nigel's shoulders as he called the position of the jammer. Drake meanwhile charged ahead into the remaining blockers, holding no reservations as he slammed each of them to the ground. He turned to see Billy hunched down low with his shoulder into the chest of Gerry, holding him back while the other two lads looked to Drake, motioning the hand signal to reform.

"Nah sandwich the lil' bugger!"

The lads shouted out as they skated forward, lateraling into either side of Gerry just as Billy cleared himself free of the hit. The jammer went down hard between them and stayed down. The refs looked to each other to call for everyone to take a knee when their attention was drawn to the other side of the track where Felix had re-entered. Gerry glanced up and instantaneously sprang up as though kicked from the rear, determined to finish the jam ahead of Felix.

Drake was prepared for Gerry to jump up and had positioned himself behind Billy, making him clockwise block the little jammer again while he assisted from behind. That little bugger was _not_ getting past.

K-Division's blockers had pulled themselves up reluctantly to the shouts from their bench manager while inspector Shine looked on, his expression emotionless. Jimmy and Nigel took their chance and swarmed the blockers just as Felix darted through. He missed a hit from one of them only thanks to Jimmy pushing him out of the way taking the full impact himself so that Felix could take the points for the team. The whistle sounded calling an end to the jam and the start of halftime.


End file.
